For the love of Quidditch
by essence-of-genius
Summary: Charlie, incredibly irritated by his mother's endless badgering about his single life finally sums up the courage to visit his family when Fleur gets pregnant. What he finds back in England is so joyous it shuts his mum up. CharlieOliver fanfic
1. Chapter 1

The scorching sun emblazoned an imprint on Charlie's back. He immediately swished his chaotic hair back and a ringing of giggles followed afterwards. Lately, a group of new interns studying dragons pursued Charlie everywhere he went. It didn't help that he was shirtless and revealing his velvety tanned skin. He groaned, such girls annoyed the daylights out of him, always sniggering on his every step. He glanced over at his watch, which read 5:57, meaning three more minutes until he would take the dragons into their caves and his job would be done for the day.

As soon as he was finished, he quickly apparated to his diminutive two-floor house. Charlie saw the stack of mail on his desk left by his only companion, his owl Mina, and opened the one that had to be from his mother. It read:

Charlie, why you must come! We've got great news! Fleur is pregnant! Come as soon as possible! Everybody's already here, so don't take awhile!

With great love,

Your mother 

Absolutely fantastic. He didn't mind being around his siblings, but his mother would drive him nuts with questions about his love life, something that was non-existent at the moment. He'd have to go anyway, and the later he went his mother would pay more attention and hound on his back. He took a quick shower and packed his things. He would apparate in the morning.

"Charlie! You're here!" screamed Ginny when her eyes spotted her brother in the kitchen of the burrow. Suddenly, a pair of feet rushed down the stairs to meet him. Mrs. Weasley came down with a giant grin on her face.

"Goodness, Charlie, you haven't brought anyone with you?" asked Mrs. Weasley abruptly.

"Hello to you too, mother," answered Charlie in a droning tone.

"Darling, you know I have the best intentions, along with Fleur and all. OH! You should see her, come upstairs, she's lying on her silk pillows. One would think, she'd be happier with us now, but she's even worse," said Mrs. Weasley directing Charlie to his old room. He soon entered the room and found Fleur radiating with happiness contradicting every explanation his mother just gave him.

"Congratulations, Fleur!" said Charlie as he hugged Fleur.

"Ello, Charlie, ow' ave' you been doing? Molly, can I ave' a cup of water, I've gotten ather' thirsty," asked Fleur. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and mumbled all sorts of vulgarity.

"Charlie, Bill's down the hall, if you want to see him," said Mrs. Weasley before she left.

"See you later, Fleur," commented Charlie before he left as well. As he walked through the lengthy wall, he found Bill lying on a bed rubbing his eyes. To call his attention, Charlie knocked on the door twice. Bill hastily got up and grinned.

"You're here! Finally, I thought you weren't going to come," began Bill.

"I wasn't about to because of mum, but then I figured what the heck," said Charlie pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Well, luckily I've got tickets to a Quidditch match tomorrow. Puddlemere United vs. the Cannons. Anyway, how's your life going? We haven't spoken in so long, with you disregarding mum so," said Bill as Charlie groaned.

"I know I shouldn't be blaming her for anything, but if she would stop asking about my love-life when she knows nothing is going on, than I would stop," said Charlie staring at his palms.

"You're just lonely, you'll get over it. I was the same way until I met Fleur," said Bill as his eyes twinkled like stars. Immediately noticing this, Charlie playfully threw a pillow at his brother.

"You've got entirely to lovey-dovey mode, something you said you wouldn't turn into."

"Wait till' you experience it, then judge," said Bill as their mother called them for lunch.

The next day, the sun shone on the quidditch field like a golden coin. Ron was as usual voting for the Chudley Cannons convincing his entire posse to wear crimson. All but Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were wearing red. The match begun and within the first five minutes, Puddlemere United had ten points to zero. No sooner did Fred and George start rubbing it in Ron's face.

"Bill, who's the keeper for Puddlemere United? He looks awfully familiar," asked Charlie looking through his omniculars experiencing deep déjà vu.

"You should know him, you taught him quidditch," said Bill smirking.

"Is that?" asked Charlie to the air. Bill nodded glancing at him as if he were mental.

"You've been away that long that you forget everything? My, my what a pity," chuckled Bill to whom Charlie cuffed in the arm lightheartedly.

"WOOD SAVES THE GOAL AGAIN FOR PUDDLEMERE!" bellowed the loudspeaker.

The game soon ended and every single one of them went to wait out for the sore losers: the Cannons. The cannons dreadfully came out first and upset dear old Ron even more. He rooted for them but one would realize the unfortunate disappointment in his tone. Bill patted Ron's back as they were about to leave but than a distinct voice called out.

"Charlie! Charlie Weasley! Is it you?" said Oliver Wood through his scorching accent. Charlie turned around to be greeted by a cheery faced Oliver with slightly longer hair making him appear even more boyish.

"It certainly is, you guys go ahead without me, I'll be right there," yelled Charlie to the rest of his family, but only Bill seemed to notice.

"It's been a long time, how many years since you left Hogwarts?" asked Oliver as they began walking down a less crowded path.

"About seven years ago. You were great in the game,"

"Only because I was taught by the best," said Oliver with a chuckle nudging Charlie in the shoulder.

"Enough flattery, watching you were all the compliments I needed," said Charlie as Oliver smirked.

"So, you still working with dragons in Romania?"

"Pretty much so. It's a well paid job and I can't help but love dragons,"

"Well, that's great for you. Are you staying here any time sooner?"

"I am staying here for five days, so if you want to meet and catch up, I think that'll be lovely,"

"Settled than, you're staying at the burrow, right?"

"Where else?" said Charlie with a chortle.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow than, at noon, if it's alright with you,"

"That'd be great. I haven't been in Surrey for quite a while now, so… I'll see you later than,"

"Bye," said Oliver waving his hands.

"Bye!" yelled Charlie as he ran off to catch up with the rest of his family.

"Charlie! Oliver's here for you," yelled out Mrs. Weasley in the afternoon.

'It's quite all right, if he's still asleep, than I'll return later," said Oliver politely.

"Pish-posh, they all wake late on weekends, let me fetch you some breakfast, dear. You must be hungry after that game you had yesterday," continued Mrs. Weasley as George came down the stairs.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" said George scratching his bed-hair.

"Don't be rude, George," said Mrs. Weasley as she gave Oliver some sausages with toast.

"Wasn't being rude, just asking," replied George sitting himself down at the kitchen table.

"Taking Charlie on a tour of London," said Oliver.

"That's great, mate. He really does need to get out of here. Seems so depressed and down except for when he's with Bill, but that's just because they are close. Otherwise, it seems like he doesn't want to be…"

"Here. Hello Oliver," interrupted Fred coming down the stairs soon followed by Ron, who tried to appear happy.

"Hello, hello Ron," said Oliver trying to brighten him up from yesterday's match.

"Great match yesterday," said Ron tearing up a piece of sausage with his ferocious teeth.

"Sorry bout' that," said Oliver.

"Mum! I'm going to leave in a few… oh, Oliver you're already here," said Charlie while buttoning up his jade shirt. "You ready to leave?"

"If you are, aren't you going to eat anything before you go?" asked Oliver.

"Exactly, just what I was about to ask," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Not hungry, mum. Am already running later than scheduled," said Charlie.

"Oliver, dear, you're seeing anybody?" asked Mrs. Weasley as Fred, George, and Ron snorted out chuckling. Charlie just smirked.

"Um, not at the moment, no. Wrapped up in quidditch and all," said Oliver.

"Well, dear, don't get distracted by your job as Charlie is. You're too handsome to be put to waste," said Mrs. Weasley as Charlie rolled his eyes.

"I think we're ready to go Oliver," said Charlie much too quickly.

"Have a good time boys!" yelled Mrs. Weasley as the rest mumbled good-byes through their food.

"Bye, Mum!" said Charlie as they left.

Charlie and Oliver spent the entire day strolling through London's muggle shops. Searching new broomsticks, laughing at the silly jokes Fred and George could have made, and simply enjoying their time. It was not until it grew dark did Oliver suggest going to a bar. Charlie agreed and Oliver took him to a place called Red Lot. It was iridescent in neon lights when they entered. They took a seat by a foggy window, looked like there was going to be a thunderous downpour.

"I've never been here before," said Charlie.

"Well, it is new," said Oliver.

"So, how's Quidditch going for you?"

"Well. It's become my life now. Since I have nothing else to focus on in my life. Just like your mother mentioned,"

"I do apologize about her. Don't let her get in your head. She only speaks the negative rubbish. Now, especially amongst anything that is associated with me,"

"Why?"

"Because Bill already got married and now is going to have a baby…"

"Bill and Fleur are going to have a baby!"

"Yep. Now, mum's gone bonkers thinking its surely my turn to get married and have a child: produce another Weasley bunch…"

"Hello Olive, and finally a partner, what drinks shall you have?" asked a waitress.

"Butterbeer, and don't get any ideas," said Oliver.

"Butterbeer," said Charlie.

"No Firewhiskey? Olive, you're going to lose your mate now, you wouldn't want to do that,"

"Ingrid, please,"

"Tusk, tusk, Olive. You must learn that I respect your boyfriend here. He is terribly gorgeous," said Ingrid pinching Charlie's cheek to which Charlie looked uncomfortable.

"Ingrid, go away," said Oliver as calmly as he could. Ingrid left with a huff. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, I'm quite flattered to be considered up to your par," said Charlie with a large grin, aware of his effect on Oliver who appeared to be blushing madly. This was quite fun for Charlie after spending so many months in Romania being watched by petty gruesome imbeciles.

"Well, thank you. Don't listen to anything she says, she's full of rubbish," said Oliver with one great gulp of his own saliva, hoping his Butterbeer would arrive soon and by another waiter. "The dragons doing you justice?"

"Well, certainly. It's a great job just that there are a new bunch of hideous interns who don't even care for the bloody dragons that watch me all day, and for no reason either, bloody girls not even my type" said Charlie a tad irritated by the mention of them. Oliver's mind went in gigantic loops at this point. Not only was Charlie hinting at liking Oliver, but also he even mentioned those "girl" interns were not "his type."

"And what would you're type be?" asked Oliver trying to conceal his authentic objectives.

"Dunno, someone that doesn't annoy me," said Charlie laughing quietly.

"Two Butterbeers for the lovely couple," said Ingrid placing them one the wooden table. Oliver turned redder than Charlie's illuminating tresses.

"Why do you insist upon us to be together?" asked Charlie. Oliver slowly turned his eyes to look at Charlie, his heart slowing down.

"Because Oliver here hasn't brought a guy in so long. What was it? Seven months. I just feel he needs to get laid," said Ingrid leaving Charlie to blush madly this time.

"Uh…" said Charlie taking a large sip of his Butterbeer. He peered at the awestruck Oliver whose own Butterbeer was fully consumed. "Well, I see she might not be such a great friend,"

"Never falters," said Oliver causing an abrupt chuckle from Charlie. "She believes I have no love life. Thinks that I'm too picky with men," said Oliver, soon realizing what he had said. He had just poured out his own flaws that he himself knew to be true.

"You should hear my mum, well you sort of did this morning. Why do you think I never come back?" said Charlie feeling a tad dizzy. "I haven't had a Butterbeer in so long, the effects have just dawned on me."

"Butterbeer isn't even as bad as firewhiskey," said Oliver realizing how drunk Charlie was getting.

"I have never had this much Butterbeer, all I drink in Romania is water,"

"And why is that?"

"Damned interns. Can't trust to drink anything, but my own supply of water,"

"Are they that terrible?"

"Have you seen me ever come back in my seven years gone?

"Only once, and you didn't even bother contacting me, what a great teacher you are,"

"Ah, I miss those days," said Charlie laying his head on the table. His eyes began to close profusely.

"I thought I'd never see that day my own Quidditch teacher didn't have the energy to be awake," said Oliver leaning back and grinning.

"Well, there's a first for everything, like this amount of alcohol consumption for me. If you don't mind I'd rather like to go to sleep, before I commit something that is positively foolish," said Charlie stifling a yawn.

"It's only eight bloody thirty and you're this tired! I should take you back to you're mothers," said Oliver beginning to get up.

"No, no, no, no, no, my mother would freak, can I sty at your place tonight?" asked a rather droopy Charlie. Oliver's heart stopped. The guy he had a crush on since Hogwarts had just asked him to take him home. How splendid!

"Surely," said Oliver trying to pull back the childish grin appearing on his face. Luckily, Charlie's eyes were fully closed. He began to pull Charlie up.

"C'mon don't fall asleep on me yet," said Oliver.

"Yea, not yet love, don't want to disappoint," said Ingrid, picking up the empty glasses after them.

"Don't worry, I never disappoint," said Charlie being carried up by Oliver. Oliver managed to pay Ingrid as her mouth was left open in shock.

"You didn't have to do that," said Oliver laughing out loud.

"It's all I can do," said Charlie speaking monotonously. As soon as Oliver got out of the bar, he apparated to his apartment. By the time Oliver got to his bedroom door, Charlie was fast asleep in his arms.

"What to do with you," said Oliver speaking to himself. He fell on his own bed with Charlie still on his arms. Charlie would not let go on the grip around Oliver's neck thus Oliver decided to give up and play into his own needs. He let Charlie lay on him and he kissed him on the forehead. Next time, it'll be lower.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie nuzzled heavily onto Oliver, who at this moment could not possibly fall to his slumber. The agonizing pain that was growing within the tightness of his pants was luckily nowhere near any body part of Charlie's. The night sustained on with Charlie revolving in different positions causing Oliver the harshest extent of discomfort. Finally, the sun dawned upon the bright crimson shade of Charlie's hair. He groaned heavily certainly feeling the effects of alcohol in months.

"Where am I?" asked Charlie with one eye open peering at the orange color of Oliver's room.

"In my apartment," said Oliver, whose eyes were strained from being open all night.

"Oh dear, did I tell my mum I was going to be late?" asked Charlie this time getting off of Oliver.

"No," said Oliver sitting up on his bed.

"I know it's rude of me, but I must go before my mum goes bonkers. Thanks for the lovely evening. I really needed it," said Charlie as he gave Oliver a peck on the cheek before he apparated back to the burrow. Oliver was left completely still. He sat there with his fingers tracing the direct mark of Charlie's fervent lips.

As soon as Charlie apparated back to his room, he found his mother assembled on his bed.

"Where were you?" asked Molly Weasley, her eyes staring at the floor.

"Sorry, lost track of time," said Charlie but by this time Mrs. Weasley was already off the bed and was headed past the bedroom door. When she completely left, Charlie headed for Bill's room. He knocked lightly since he knew Fleur was also sleeping in there.

"What?!" yelled out Bill louder than Charlie had expected.

"Shut up, Bill," said Charlie as soft as he could. He could hear Bill's irritated footsteps coming to open the door. He opened the door and pushed Charlie aside.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" yelled Bill, still remaining to keep the elevated volume of his voice. Realizing Bill wasn't going to change his tone, he pulled him to his room.

"I was with Oliver, where else?" whispered Charlie trying to keep silent.

"For that bloody long? Mum was left all alone and she just wanted to spend some time with you,"

"Then thank Merlin I wasn't here,"

"We wouldn't hear the end of it, all she would say is that you hate her,"

"Bloody hell, she knows better,"

"Apparently not. And what were you doing with Oliver anyway?"

"I got drunk," said Charlie, which lit up Bill's eyes and forced a smile.

"Mum might not be that pissed after all,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've found you're little boy toy, eh?" said Bill as Charlie groaned.

"If I ever spend any time with anyone, it seems as if we're going out, eh?"

"No, just if you spend the night," said Bill chuckling.

"Damn, Bill, not you too," said Charlie leaving his room and going down the stairs to the toasty kitchen.

"Ooo look who's here," began Fred.

"The butt-fucker himself," said George sipping his tea. Charlie simply came down, took a slice of fresh toast and slipped through the kitchen door. Fred handed three knuts over to George.

"Told you it hurt," said George.

Charlie, in downright impatience, sat eating his toast in the bitter morning frost. He would've loved to spend his day with Oliver again, for it seemed he was the only on who didn't pay attention to Charlie's love life. He didn't know why such questions upset him so, but he knew it was time to go home. Fuck his holiday, he was going back to Romania, this instant. He stormed through the kitchen door, proud of his decision-making skills and headed for his bedroom once more.

"Calm down now, will you?" said Ron as he passed Charlie down the stairs.

"Tell mum I'm leaving," said Charlie.

"Wait, what? No, man. I'm not gonna get bleeding yelled at," said Ron but Charlie barely heard him as he made it to his room. He chucked all the clothes he brought into his knapsack and directed himself towards Bill's door. Right before he knocked again, Bill opened the mahogany door.

"Where the hell are you going?" asked Bill crossing his arms.

"Home," said Charlie.

"And why is that?" said Bill smirking this time.

"I suspect you know,"

"Just tell Oliver I said hello," said bill as Charlie groaned and apparated back to his miniscule apartment. He fell on his pallid sheets and grunted. His gut dropped. Severe guilt was setting in. He tried to come up with excuses that his mother was much too overbearing, but he still felt terribly guilt-ridden. It was then he realized it wasn't his family he missed enormously; it was none other than Oliver Wood. He evoked the feelings of his days in Hogwarts when nothing, besides homework, was deeply pressured. The sentiment of innocence was pressed away and now he was left standing all alone being ridiculed. As his thoughts progressed, he soon fell into a light slumber.

Charlie awoke the next morning, his alarm beeping madly. Back to work. He pulled off his odorous clothes and placed the only hygienic ones he could find lying around. He ran out of his apartment and to the sandy dunes of the dragon caves. Another day of endless work, which he very much enjoyed, he was left with the infuriating giggles of the uncaring females behind him.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" said Charlie turning his attention from his beloved creatures. The girls just turned around and chuckled more quietly. Charlie headed over to them; sure he was going to lose his job for slapping them until he noticed a faint Scottish dialect much too familiar. He looked farther on and found Oliver Wood lurking his way.

"Hey Wood! I'll be down in five minutes," yelled Charlie waving joyfully. The interns stared at Charlie's actions, peered at each other, and started smirking once again.

"Told you, if he ain't going for my arse, you know he's not going for our entire kind," whispered one girl.

"Shut the bloody fuck up, don't make me give up hope," said another girl quietly pushing her pack of rascals with tremendous force. As this petty hostility gave on, Charlie ran his dragon back to it's cave and speedily sprinted up to Oliver.

"How have you been?" asked Charlie nonchalantly.

"I should be more or less asking where have you been? You're mothers sick worrying about you. You know she has the best intentions," said Oliver. Charlie felt deceived. How could someone so understanding the previous day, change so much the next?

"Why do you even care? Anyway, lets go back to my place," said Charlie trying to ignore the fact the Oliver was bringing up his mother and that the interns were trying to eavesdrop.

As soon as they both returned to Charlie's petite apartment, they both began to complain about how the entire universe may not appreciate them. With each and every moment, Oliver was getting closer to believing that Charlie was lusting for him as well.

"Want some tea?" asked Charlie, trying his best not to make his apartment appear as a pigsty.

"Sure," said Oliver controlling his strong emotions. Charlie switched on his stove, and immediately Oliver was burning. He was not so sure if it was his emotions or the true temperature. He started separating the crook of his shirt from his rather perspiring neck.

"Is it hot in here?" asked Oliver instantaneously.

"It can be," said a rather abrupt Charlie, which caused Oliver to turn around with Charlie staring dead at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I mean spring is nice in Romania," said Charlie handing Oliver his tea. Unfortunately, Oliver was glued in his place, mostly in relief. Yet, he couldn't find ease in why he was relieved. Managing to put his bones in motion, Oliver slowly sat on the nearest piece of furniture.

"But, summer here, is warmer than the sun itself," said Charlie, leaning his hair back.

"So…" began Oliver, his mind black.

As soon as Oliver even opened his mouth, a scrawny petite owl flew through Charlie's window. It dropped an even tinier envelope onto Charlie's lap and perched itself on the windowsill. Obviously, it was told to wait for a reply.

Seeing a sign of urgency, Charlie immediately tore open the letter.

Dear Charlie,

Fleur had a miscarriage. Bill won't talk to any of us and mum is even more distraught. I know you're mad at mum, but please come here, at least for Bill.

Sincerely,

Ginny

"Merlin!" Charlie said softly as he read the letter over twice.

"What happened?" asked Oliver, instantly worried.

"You don't mind if we return to London, do you? Immediately, I mean," said Charlie shuffling through his undersized living room, searching for his ebony jacket.

"Uh, not really, what happened though?" repeated Oliver, getting more worried by the second. He, at this point, also stood up, his eyes following Charlie's every move.

"Fleur had a miscarriage and Bill won't talk to anyone. Mum's distraught," began Charlie. His frustration began to grow when his jacket was nowhere to be seen. He groaned loudly, and gave up hunting for his fabric of insulation. He wasn't quite fond of going in a grubby tee, but it didn't matter at this point, his family needed him. Charlie rushed over to the floo powder, grabbed Oliver and jumped into his fireplace. "The Burrow" yelled Charlie and the tingling sensation of home began to seize his body.

They both got to the Burrow in an instant, and Charlie saw Ginny immediately in the living room. Charlie hurried out of the fireplace and gave his little sister a sizeable hug. Instantaneously so, he heard someone wailing from upstairs. Charlie gave a look of understanding towards his sister, and he headed upstairs.

Oliver was left in the middle of the Weasley's living room, utterly speechless of what to say. "I'm sorry," was all that he could manage to tell Ginny. Ginny, feeling his uncomfort in speaking, quickly gave him a hug.

Charlie made it in front of the room with the incessant wailing, took a deep breath, and turned the golden doorknob. As soon as he made it inside, someone jumped and clinged onto him.

"Oh, Charlie, thank merlins you are ere'. Bill wont talk to any of us," said Fleur in tears. Charlie peered across the room and saw his mother at the windowsill wailing her cries towards their yard.

"Is mum okay?" he asked to Fleur, seeing if it was alright that he would go to talk to Bill swiftly enough.

"I zink you should give er a ug or somzing," said Fleur.

"Will you be okay?" asked Charlie, making sure the actual bearer of the child was alright.

"I'll be, if Bill will be," said Fleur. And with that, she headed out the door, leaving Charlie with his mother. Charlie slowly walked towards his mother, when she finally stopped weeping. She turned to him, and Charlie froze in his place.

"Go talk to Bill. He's in his room," said Mrs. Weasley, in her most monotonous tone.

"But…" began Charlie.

"No buts, he needs you more than I do. I'll be fine, but this is his child. Go speak to him," said Mrs. Weasley, speedily turning her head towards the window to conceal he dripping tears.

"You sure mum?" asked Charlie.

"Go talk to your brother, he really needs someone right now," said Mrs. Weasley. Charlie turned to leave the room. He walked up to the door, opened it and turned around again.

"I'm sorry mum," said Charlie, his head hanging low and he left the room. It was quite a long walk to Bill's room. Each somber step making a deafening sound in Charlie's ears. He finally got to reach the door, when it opened right in front of him. Bill was shocked for a second that his brother had gotten there so fast. He soon managed to unlock his frozen nature and held onto Charlie.

"I didn't expect this to happen the first time around. I mean the mediwizard warned us about such things, but it's not that likely, you know, so we never guessed it would happen. I mean we got the crib and half the clothes, got Fleur all her maternity clothes. I just didn't expect it," said Bill as he broke into a fit of tears.

Charlie wasn't sure of what to do. He just placed his arm around his brother for reassurance.

"I mean what could we have done to stop it? I didn't know of any spells or potions that would," continued Bill.

"It's natural, Bill. I mean you guys just got married. Kids are way in your future. You don't have to worry about them now," said Charlie, trying his best to be comforting, though he wasn't so sure he was doing the finest job.

"I just didn't want Fleur to be alone when she does get pregnant you know," said Bill.

"But, she won't be. I mean you know we're all here for you guys," said Charlie.

"I know that, but it's just that we're planning to move back to Egypt. I mean the Order is over. There is no need in staying here."

"You're moving back? To Egypt?"

"I mean yea, why not? It was my home, I can't stay at the Burrow forever."

"Ahh, I see."

"So, if we had the baby now, Mum could help Fleur learn to be a mum, and we would be fine. But now, who knows how long it'll be until she gets pregnant again? And we're planning to move in about four to five months."

"You'll be fine, I mean learning things on your own adds to the fun of it, don't it know?" said Charlie with a chuckle.

"Thanks, you always know how to cheer me up," said Bill, giving his brother a hug. "Man, I'm hungry, haven't got to eat all day."

"Shall I make you my famous buttered cream toast?" asked Charlie.

"As you used to," said Bill and they finally headed out the room. They were going down the stairs when they spotted Oliver in the kitchen, crying his eyes out.

"Oliver's here?" asked Bill. "I didn't know you two were this serious."

"Haha, laugh all you want, but we're just friends, good ones at that," said Charlie.

"I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help it. I mean the quaffle dropped, what was my broom supposed to do?" bawled Oliver to Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, George, and Ginny.

"Quaffle? You guys are talking about Quidditch?" asked Charlie, amazed at the power Oliver had to make all the females, and one male, feel sorry about Quidditch at a time like this.

"Yea. I mean if it weren't for those ten points, we could've won," said Oliver, putting his head down.

"Ahh, Bill itz zo nice to zee you out of that bloody room," said Fleur, her smile finally brightening the room.

"Oh I just hope when Charlie gets married, that this problem won't happen again," said Mrs. Weasley. Charlie just sighed; he wasn't going to put up a fight now. It was quite useless. Everyone still felt the tension and looked at Charlie. Oliver mouthed, "Are you okay" and Charlie simply nodded. He was finally okay with his mother's rambling, for that's all that it was. Nothing to be taken seriously. He couldn't remember why he put up such a fight with his mum about such petty things before.

"Well, I hope so too, mother," said Charlie and Mrs. Weasley was appalled.

"You've met someone?" asked Mrs. Weasley excitedly. Oliver's heart jumped. Was there someone else, or was he talking about him? I mean the incident at his apartment and at the restaurant was suggestive, but he was never sure that Charlie ever meant anything.

"No, but when I do, I simply hope we don't have any kids. I want to travel the world with my partner, not have children. I mean I might, but that's not my intention for marriage," said Charlie coolly. George and Ginny held their breaths. The only thing running through Oliver's head was that Charlie was thinking about him. Simply 'partner" for one. He never ever mentioned liking any girls, and he never paid much attention to them when he was at Hogwarts. Well that was explained with him spending so much time with Hagrid and his animals. And to never have children, which are produced by women? It all seemed a little fishy to Oliver. Bill instantaneously swirled around, chuckling to himself and waiting for Oliver's expression. He was almost sure that they were an item right about now. On the other hand, Mrs. Weasley froze in her place, her lips lightly quivering, wondering what she was going to say next.

"You can't live without kidz," said Fleur slicing the silence. "They are what keep uz going, our legacies."

"You don't think I can build up my legacy on my own? I don't need kids to keep my repute going," said Charlie, walking to the sink for a cup of water. Bill chuckled louder, not able to hold himself together.

"And you, you think thiz iz funny?! The way you toil yourself away in your room about your own child but you don't care about your brothers?" asked Fleur in frustration to Bill.

"Whatever Charlie does is his decision, though I have my own opinions for my own life. I'll support him in whatever he chooses," said Bill, sitting down with the others at the Weasley dinner table. Soon a shuffling array of feet came thudding down the stairs. Fred and Ron came into the kitchen, both sleepily and after a second or two realized the uneasy tension in the kitchen. Ron opened the pantry for a second and then turned around to see that everyone was in total silence.

"Uh, I guess I'll get going then," said Ron as he headed back up the stairs, unwilling to get himself wrapped up in this mess.

"I'm all ears," said Fred as he sat himself down at the dinner table at the sight of Charlie back home. This mean unnecessary drama at the Weasley residence.

"Uh, I think I'll be heading off then," said Oliver, making his way out the backdoor.

"No, don't go," said Charlie, hoping his only unrelated consolation would stay. Fred and George exchanged glances and smiles. Ginny observed this, and certainly understood. Bill was positive that there was something going on between them.

"No, it's quite okay. Thanks for listening Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill," said Oliver as he headed out the backdoor. Charlie, as if by nature, followed him out.

"Look what you guys did," said Charlie as he chased him out.

"I don't know what I did, I mean Oliver enjoyed my company," said Fleur. Bill simply rolled his eyes and went upstairs. Fred and George got out their extendable ears and put them to the backdoor, trying to see if their theories were true. This time, Ginny followed them.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Mrs. Weasley, wondering what all the speculation was about.

"If you haven't noticed, you son actually is with someone," said Bill as he took the last step up the staircase.

"Who?" shouted Mrs. Weasley in excitement. After a second, she then realized what Bill had meant. Her face showed an expression of horror. She then held a hand up to clasp her mouth.

"What iz it, Molly? What is it?" asked Fleur, but Mrs. Weasley ran up the stairs. "What iz it you guyz?" asked Fleur again, to Fred, George, and Ginny this time.

"Oh bloody hell Fleur, Charlie likes Oliver!" shouted Ginny and Fleur's jaw dropped down to the crackling wood floor.

"Oliver, wait up! Don't go!" shouted Charlie up the yard.

"It's okay, I'll see you later. Obviously, you and your family have to sort some stuff out and it's none of my business," said Oliver. Charlie never realized how his brown eyes twinkled when he was uncomfortable. Charlie grabbed his arm to stop him from going any further.

"You're all I have, so, please, I beg of you, stay. For me," said Charlie, feeling the warmth of Oliver's skin, and the maddening blush on his cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay? Just get this sorted out tonight," said Oliver

"Okay, but wait a second," said Charlie, as he shuffled his feet around in the grass.

"What?" asked Oliver, who never saw confident Charlie ever look so embarrassed. Oliver leaned in closer, and Charlie lunged at his lips. Oliver was in state of shock, what was going on? Was Charlie Weasley, the man of his dreams, kissing him? His lips were chapped, but that simply added on to Charlie's charm. After about a minute or so, Charlie separated themselves, and looked directly towards Oliver, who was looking down at his muddy shoes.

"I felt that hard-on that night," said Charlie as he kissed Oliver once more, and headed inside the burrow.


End file.
